If it were You at my Door
by Kurisutori618
Summary: Instead of a figure of red and a jolly beard he gets curls. Tribute for this years Christmas Special.


**This after Death in Heaven Series 8, where instead of Santa Claus its someone with curls and not a white beard.  
** **...** **  
**

* * *

 _XXX_

The Doctor was alone on the Tardis in space, thinking over he last moment with Clara at the Cafe. It was the right thing to do, the Doctor knew that Missy's bracelet would bring Danny home, and knew that Clara would never leave Danny after that ordeal in the Graveyard. They belonged together. Doesn't exactly stop the Doctor missing her though.

He sighed while he held his head by the arched grip of his fingers. He will always have his memories at least.

Tap tap*

His eyes snapped open and blinked. He must of lost track of time.

Tap Tap*

"Hello!" the voice called behind the door.

He was pretty sure he was floating in space, unless he's getting a space bird messager, there really shouldn't be anything knocking on his Tardis.

Tap Tap*

"Doctor!" Tap tap* "Doctor!"

The voice was feminine that's for sure or maybe it's a high pitched Buravean bird, wouldn't be the first time.

He grasped the side rail next to him and slowly stood from his seat cautious walking toward the doors but never made it as far as the console facing the door, as his visitor got impatient and opened the door them self.

The Doctor eyes widened at them, stunned.

"Hello sweetie!" the visitor smiled cheerfully at the him.

River song stood near the doorway dressed up in a glittery sequined dress, with a black sash for the waist that ended above her knees to show of her smooth legs and her favorite red pumps on her feet. Her wild wavy blonde curls was tied up high upon her head and she wore simple diamond drop earrings but still elegant without a necklace round her neck.

She tilted her head to the side and a hand on her waist as her lips curved itself to a frown.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Did you forget that we had plans again?!" River said raising a skeptical brow.

So she's met this regeneration before then?

The Doctor didn't know what to do, he could only unblinkingly at his wife with a dumbstruck expression.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms to her chest of his lack of response.

"Some _husband_ you are!"

"Well it was you're idea!"

"If we're not going out tonight I'm going to–" as she decided to pass him and the console to the back of the Tardis, the Doctor quickly grabbed her forearm to twirl her around to face him.

She looked at him questioningly unmoved by his intense gaze and stern eyebrows waiting for an answer.

For a moment he just continued to look at her in awe. She was here, alive in the flesh.

How is she here? the Doctor thought he spent the last times he had in his last generation as bowtie. No more months and days left. Was the universe letting him know he had more to look forward to?

He slowly moved his other free hand to caress her cheek to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and he wasn't dozed up back on the Tardis chair dreaming, or this was a younger version of his wife and he had to be careful of spoilers.

Honestly at the moment he didn't really care which.

He stared at her in disbelief and then decided, hesitantly he leaned in to lay his lips against hers. River closed her eyes and relaxed into his kiss as she always done when he made the first move.

It feels real, there was warmth in her lips as they moved against his, she grasped his wrist softly, her cheeks grew flushed as she felt his other hand slid from her arm to grasp round her waist closer, if that were even possible.

He's not a touchy person in this generation, I mean for goodness sake! if Clara hugged him he felt like being squeezed by an Anaconda but a smaller child sized version with the same strength in a sense, but his limbs right now, were making a liar out of him, or maybe its just River's influence.

Actually Yeah. It's River's fault definitely River's fault.

He slowly pulled back after a long while but still close enough to be close to her face.

"What was that for?" River said breathlessly opening her eyes to show they were glazed over as she looked up at him a daze.

"Not that I'm complaining" chuckling as she wiped up a bit of light pink gloss from his lips with her thumb.

"I..."

" I wanted greet you hello" he settled, but still rather unsure himself of his answer.

She accepted it neither the less.

"Well hello sweetie!…" she said brightly biting her lip, "Merry Christmas!"

He smiled at her. "Merry Christmas Wife!"

...

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 ** _I probably have a long line of people wanted a update for my other stories but I'm just out of luck on inspiration on that end and been busy with other stuff. I'm still excited for her return and waiting on December and next year 8th Doctor and Mr Song hmmm I don't know how I feel about that but its got River so what the hell! :D Hope you liked the short story!_**


End file.
